


Decadence

by nugatory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatory/pseuds/nugatory
Summary: A gentle storm puts Eric in a romantic mood.





	Decadence

There was something about the way the rain sounded when it met the earth that always put Eric in a romantic mood. The way he could almost feel the crash of the thunder and the crackle of electricity as lightning forked across the sky was a sensation he couldn’t describe in words...only in action.

It would start with soft, languid kisses; the gentle molding of his lips against Aaron’s in a series of sweet, chaste exchanges that slowly deepened. A velvety tongue would trace Aaron’s lower lip, pulling a heady exhalation from his lover as Aaron eagerly opened his mouth, tongue giving a playful flick against Eric’s. Eric would chase the tongue back into Aaron’s mouth, kissing him deeply before his tongue retreated and his teeth caught the soft pout of Aaron’s lower lip, sucking gently before pulling back and releasing him with a little wet _pop_. 

Next came the clothes. Deft fingers would start with any shirt buttons, carefully and methodically slipping each one free of the button hole until the fabric fell open down Aaron’s torso. Hands would glide up Aaron’s chest, sliding sweetly along his shoulders, easing the shirt down his arms before discarding it to the floor. Aaron would usually pull him back into a greedy kiss by this point, and Eric would allow him a few lustful moments of exploration before he broke the kiss by slipping whatever shirt Aaron had worn underneath over his head. 

With Aaron sitting up, Eric would move into his lap, still fully dressed, long legs wrapping around Aaron’s waist. A sweet, gentle trail of adoration would be paved along Aaron’s skin as Eric kissed from the man’s lips, slowly down his throat, across his clavicle, over his shoulder, up the side of his neck, and finally ending with a suckle at Aaron’s earlobe. He would carve the same path on Aaron’s other side while his fingertips skimmed in feather-soft touches up and down Aaron’s arms, chest and back.

Aaron’s arms would wrap tightly around Eric, his face burrowing in against the ginger’s neck and breathing deep of the man’s scent. Eric would mirror the action, arms and legs wrapped like a security blanket around Aaron as they simply held one another for several moments. Eventually Aaron’s hand would worm its way beneath the hem of Eric’s shirt, finding that tender spot on his lower back that would make Eric arch into him and breath deep, hips rolling almost involuntarily.

Playful love bites would be marked into Aaron’s neck and shoulder before Eric would ease him onto his back, tugging his own shirt off and stripping them both of their pants and underclothes at an achingly slow pace. He would move down between Aaron’s feet, picking up one large foot and cradling it in his lap as he kneaded away any aches. Lifting the foot, Eric would press an intimate kiss to the ankle as his thumbs worked their way up along Aaron’s calf muscle. 

Aaron’s eyes would track him until those magic fingers trailed over his hip bone, then they would close with an exquisite sigh, relishing the attention as Eric repeated the massage on the other leg. A long, slow lick would be gifted from the heavy sac all the way to the silky head of Aaron’s shaft. Fingers would twist in whatever ginger locks were available on Eric’s head as the man beneath him hissed in pleasure. 

“Roll over,” Eric would whisper, rewarding his lover with a promising stroke.

Obeying without complaint, Aaron would fold his arms under his head and lay on his stomach, slightly spread eagle. Starting at the base of Aaron’s neck, Eric would kiss his way down the man’s spine, palms smoothing over warm skin. A playful nip would be given to a rounded cheek before Eric’s tongue would tease him. 

In a matter of minutes Aaron would be nearly writhing beneath him, moaning in pleasure. Finally, Aaron would reach his breaking point. “Turn around.”

While Aaron rolled onto his back again, Eric would flip himself around to straddle Aaron’s face instead. As his mouth sank down around the thick girth, Aaron’s hands would rove the pale skin of Eric’s hips before dragging the man down to pleasure him with a hungry tongue. Eric had to work at not being distracted by the things Aaron could do with his tongue, focusing instead on worshiping his lover as deeply as possible. 

Fingers would replace Aaron’s tongue, the man’s mouth moving to draw Eric’s manhood in instead. Eric wouldn’t be able to stop himself from pulling off Aaron to throw his head back with a breathy sigh of pleasure. His lithe body would rock back against the fingers stretching him, hips aching to thrust downward into the eager maw. 

Just when he felt overloaded by the sensation of it all, Aaron would release him, and withdraw his fingers, urging him to turn back around. In the shuffle, Eric would be swept beneath Aaron, gazing lovingly up at his partner as the man fished in the nightstand for the well-loved bottle of lube, finding Eric’s lips in a deep, sensual, appreciative kiss as he prepped them both. A strong hand would pull Eric’s leg up against Aaron’s hip, and their eyes would lock onto other another as they connected on every level.

Their lovemaking was almost more than purely physical in those moments. They could feel their souls intertwine, leaving them both with a delicious ache down deep in their cores. Fingers would lace tightly, declarations of love whispered. Slow and sweet and deep they would burn together. Aaron’s brow would glisten with perspiration as he refused to cum before Eric. When the ginger began to find that sweet release, Aaron would redouble his efforts so that he could climax with his lover.

Trembling and sated, Aaron’s body would sink down over Eric’s; the pair holding each other in a loving embrace before Aaron finally had the wits to ease out and move to the side. A sleepy sort of satisfaction would find them spooning together, listening to the storm outside, and dozing every so often until one or the other began to initiate round two.


End file.
